An integrated circuit has a fluxgate magnetometer. Integrating the fluxgate magnetometer into the integrated circuit fabrication process requires forming magnetic cores of high permeability material such as permalloy (NiFe). The magnetic cores may be large (greater than 100 microns in width and length) and may apply high stress to the integrated circuit. The high stress may cause delamination and cracks in the integrated circuit that degrade yield. Integrating such a fluxgate magnetometer typically imposes limitations on the size and/or thickness of the magnetic core to avoid yield loss due to delamination and cracking.